1. Field of the Invention
The present invention proceeds from a hydraulic valve.
2. Discussion of Background
Hydraulic valves which can release or cut off the flow of a fluid are known. These valves are frequently actuated by an electromagnet. An accumulator ensures that these valves close in the event of failure of the electric energy. Such a valve has a sealing point which is constructed in accordance with the particular requirements. An axially movable piston carries the movable parts of the sealing point, while the fixed parts are let into a housing of the valve. The fluid of which the flow is released or cut off is under pressure, but this pressure energy is not used as a rule to actuate the valve, so that an additional energy source is further always required.